narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ko
}} Ko (子, Ko) was a of , before defecting and becoming a . She was the murderer of the Genin of Team Saya, what later resulted in her incapacitation at 's hands, in which she was put into a coma and then placed in the Sunagakure Hospital. She woke from her coma shortly after the beginning of the and joined up with Saya again, becoming a member of the . She later assisted in the battle against Kaya Sarutobi. History When Saya was sent on an A-Rank mission, supposedly to kill Ko's master, Ko, believing she was attacking Saya, attacked Team Saya whom were following their sensei and ended up freezing Hisana using , before eventually shattering the crystal, killing her. Daichi Uchiha attacked her, but she was able to kill him also, using the same technique. Then, Anya attacked her with and managed to entangle her, but it was revealed as the branches began to tighten around her that she had used the to create a clone of herself. Ko appeared behind her and used to pierce her heart, thus killing her. She left, saying that "That will stop her", indicating she knew who they were. Personality Ko has shown to be very mysterious, apparently preferring to keep to herself. In the flashback to Team Saya's death, she quickly showed herself to be a remorseless and sadistic person. She appeared to be vain, as she used her , she looked at herself and said, "Never aging.", which may indicate that she is older than she appears to be. However, she was later shown to actually be a quite caring, and lonely woman, wishing for friends and a lover. She also greatly regrets killing Team Saya and shows understanding for Saya's feelings. This may be the reason she allowed Saya to incapacitate her, stating that she "regretted everything she had done too much and wanted to return to home". Appearance Ko is a considerably attractive woman with long light brown hair, which she wears in two buns beneath her ears on either side of her head and long bangs framing her face, similarly to , and light, soft green eyes. Unlike most , she kept her forehead protector without a mark across the village symbol, which she wears on her forehead, a black-dark brown sweater with striped wristbands underneath the flak jacket which has a dark belt around it that holds scrolls for an unknown purpose, and long slightly baggy black-dark brown pants with plain grey lining. For unknown reasons, she wears a bandage over her palm and from her knee down to ankle, which is covered by her sandals. She also wears black lipstick, and nail and toenail polish. Abilities Crystal Release Ko's abilities in her use of the crystal release are extremely advanced, being considered a specialist in its use. This may have been why she was brought up by Saya in the Three-Tails Arc, with being a user of the same release. Genjutsu Ko's genjutsu is of a master-level, as she is able to use high-level techniques that are ranked C or at least close to. She is also able to use this without her enemy knowing she has, a ability that is vital to a genjutsu user. She was able to fool Saya, albeit it was for a short time, that her students hadn't died. Ninjutsu Ko's ninjutsu is of a proficient level, but she struggles deeply in the use of it, perhaps because of her feelings towards "rushing" and her belief that ninjutsu required rushing. Nevertheless, she is capable of D and C rank ninjutsu. Taijutsu Ko's taijutsu is of an average level, and she expresses a dislike for taijutsu. Perhaps because it involves contact, which she disposes, especially wit her opponents. This is a reflection of her habit to push people she loves away. Plot Part 1 Invasion of Konoha Arc Ko made a cameo at the beginning of the Invasion in which she stated "It has begun" and grinned. At the end of the Invasion, she appeared again, frowning, saying "It is not yet time" and taking a step into the shadows surrounding her. Part 2 Sasuke and Sai Arc In the end of this arc, makes her first appearance as she stands on a mountainside looking over , saying that the "day had finally come for Saya to die". Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Fourth Shinobi World War Trivia *Ko is based off a good friend of the creator's that died, as well as . *Ko means "child", and Ko enjoys the company of young children. *Her favorite food is , while her least favorite was . *Her favorite word is "Forgiveness" (許し, yousha''). Quotes Category:Mallory16461646 Category:Missing-nin Category:Kirigakure Category:Otogakure Category:Browse Category:Hunter-nin Category:Criminal